


Воспоминания (translation)

by RhaenysStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Undeath, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaenysStark/pseuds/RhaenysStark
Summary: A translation ofReminiscentbycrime_to_kill_a_mockingbird.Сериальный постканон.Санса переживает потерю Петира.Она Королева Севера, окружённая любовью и почётом. Её семья счастлива и в безопасности, и сама Санса наконец-то по-настоящему дома. Но дыру в её сердце, что оставил Петир, кажется уже ничто не сможет заполнить.А у Петира осталось некое дело, которое он должен завершить, прежде чем перейти в иной мир.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	Воспоминания (translation)

**Author's Note:**

> бета Юлия Медведева

Санса проснулась вся в испарине, резко сев на постели. Он приснился ей опять.

Она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться и унять сердцебиение. Её волосы прилипли к лицу и слегка вились, намокнув от пота.

Иногда Сансе снились о нём хорошие сны. Но, просыпаясь, она всё равно плакала, потому что каким бы сладким ни был сон, заканчивался он всегда правдой. Тем, что она его убила.

Хотя в большинстве случаев сны оказывались сплошными кошмарами.

_Петир уплывает из Королевской Гавани без неё и не убивает Джоффри. В столице на неё обрушивается ещё больше унижений и боли._

_Петир не успевает помешать Лизе, и Сансу вышвыривают вниз головой в Лунную дверь._

Или как сегодня:

_Петир не приходит ей на помощь в Битве Бастардов, и она, улучив момент, вешается, отказываясь снова попадать в руки Рамси._

Санса потёрла горло. Она практически ощущала, как верёвка из простыней врезается в кожу, пока она сама барахтается в воздухе. И даже помнила свой последний вдох, сделанный в этом сне.

Но самым худшим из ощущений оставалось ощущение разбитого сердца. Роковая ошибка Петира, отдавшего её в руки Болтонов, была ужасным предательством в глазах Сансы. И мысли об этом предательстве её не отпускали, потому что, несмотря на всю её рассудительность, подсказывающую не любить Петира, Санса всё равно его любила. Она так легко влюбилась в него и продолжала его любить, пока он не покинул Винтерфелл. И даже тогда Санса всё ещё надеялась, что планы Петира сработают так, как он задумал, и он сразу же вернётся назад. Она думала, что его планы состоят в том, чтобы вернуть ей замок, чтобы, когда армия Станниса разобьёт Болтонов, Петир мог сам жениться на ней, и они бы вместе правили Винтерфеллом. Но она задавалась вопросом, было бы этого достаточно для Петира? Просто остановиться на этом? 

Она знала, что Петир хотел сесть на Железный Трон, но если бы он получил Сансу и весь Север… мог бы он удовлетвориться этим? Особенно в нынешней ситуации, когда Север стал независимым королевством? Он был бы королём. А она — его королевой. Так бы и было, если бы всё получилось. Санса знала, что не отвергла бы Петира, несмотря на возражения сестры и братьев. Она вышла бы за него замуж, если бы всё сложилось как надо. Она любила его, и возможно, любит до сих пор. Может быть, большая часть её желала, чтобы это всё оказался план Петира, пока Рамси не показал своё истинное лицо и не разрушил всё. Не разрушил её саму. 

Хотел ли её Петир всё ещё после Рамси? После всего, что она рассказала Петиру о нём. Как Рамси использовал её, истязал, пытал и насиловал. Кто вообще захочет её после всего этого? Конечно же, если Петир и любил её когда-нибудь по-настоящему, то за её красоту, чистоту и невинность. Ничего из этого у неё больше нет. Её лицо — единственное, что ещё оставалось красивым. А её тело покрыто ужасными шрамами. Раньше было намного хуже, но ожоги, синяки и мелкие порезы уже зажили. Из того, что осталось, самым омерзительным была глубокая “Р”, которую Рамси вырезал внизу её живота.

Санса размышляла, способна ли она всё ещё произвести на свет наследника, после всего, что Рамси с ней сотворил.

Перед её глазами возникла радостная картинка — два маленьких мальчика с тёмными кудрями и девочка с прекрасными рыжими волосами. Глаза мальчиков были великолепного голубого оттенка, у девочки же — серо-зелёные. Санса хорошо знала эти глаза. Мальчишки шалили, бегая по снегу рядом с замком, а девочка сидела верхом на лошади перед приобнявшим её отцом. Санса не осознавала, что плачет, пока слёзы не закапали на её неприкрытые ноги.

Она вытерла глаза и поднялась. Вот что могло бы осуществиться, если бы Петир так ужасно её не предал.

Натянув толстый халат, Санса завязала пояс, зажгла свечу и сунула босые ноги в тепло домашних туфель. В коридоре было холодно, но Санса не собиралась оставаться там надолго. Она знала куда шла.

Выходить из замка было не самым разумным решением, но Сансе это было нужно. Она содрогнулась, когда холод куснул её сквозь халат и приласкал обнажённую кожу. Зубы тут же выбили дробь, но она прекратила этот стук усилием воли.

Землю покрывал слой снега толщиной уже в несколько дюймов, но Санса не беспокоилась о промокших ногах.

Когда Санса дошла до нужного ей места, в нескольких шагах от богорощи, она глубоко вздохнула, закрыла глаза и позволила себе расплакаться. Именно здесь они с Петиром в последний раз виделись по-настоящему. После этого он всегда оставался только Мизинцем. Она снова увидела Петира лишь за миг до его смерти. За миг до того, как она его убила.

Но здесь он ещё оставался Петиром, рассказавшем ей о своих мечтах. О том, как он хотел стать королём рядом с ней.

Ведь это же означало, что он всё ещё хотел её, даже после Рамси? Но одно дело просто знать о чём-то ужасном и мерзком на вид, а как насчёт того, чтобы действительно увидеть это? Она не была уверена, что Петир не отшатнулся бы в отвращении.

_У нас у всех есть свои шрамы, милая._

Она знала, что этот голос только в её голове, но его звук и это её старое прозвище заставили её расплакаться ещё больше. Санса всхлипывала, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу и обхватив себя руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

Да, у него тоже был шрам. Который, если честно, она никогда не видела. Санса задумалась, был ли этот шрам настолько ужасен, как утверждали слухи. От пупка до самой ключицы? Причинял ли этот шрам всё ещё боль Петиру после стольких лет, так же как и её шрамы болели сейчас?

Нет, Петир не был похож на человека, которого волновали бы её шрамы. Вот для Рамси и её самой они были омерзительны, да, но она действительно не верила, что вид её кожи вызывал бы отвращение у Петира. Как и её обнажённое тело.

Обходился бы он с ней нежно? Так, как рассказывается во всех этих любовных историях? Или оставался бы настолько же эгоистичным в постели, как и в жизни? Он вообще… был бы хорош в постели?

Ей никогда не узнать. Как и о том, был бы Петир просто правителем или ещё и любящим мужем и заботливым отцом. Она так и не предоставила ему шанса показать это.

Жалела ли она об этом?

Иногда. Часто. Но, возможно, она просто скучала по нему.

_Тише, любовь моя._

Снова этот голос. Касается её уха, словно дуновение ветра. Будто Петир только что сам произнёс эти слова, так реально они прозвучали. Она помнила тот последний раз, когда он так обратился к ней. Любовь моя. Он стоял на шаг позади от места, где сейчас стояла она. Только что попытавшись поцеловать её.

Если бы это всё же случилось, как бы это было? Так же как и в те пару раз, когда Петир поцеловал её?

Он приблизился к ней, и его руки придерживали её лицо. Её губы инстинктивно приоткрылись. И оба раза это оказалось всего лишь нежное прикосновение, которое едва ли можно было назвать поцелуем. Просто напоминание о том, что Петир всегда был рядом, желая её.  
Может быть, в третий раз всё было бы по-другому? Более горячо, настойчиво и жадно? На эти вопросы она никогда не получит ответы. Ответы, которые так хотела бы получить.

Санса почти что ощущала это прикосновение тёплых губ к своим губам. Руки, проводящие по волосам и как можно деликатнее касающиеся её лица, как будто она рассыпалась бы от слишком сильного нажатия.

Санса вздохнула и открыла глаза. Облачко тумана слетело с её губ. На один краткий миг, она могла поклясться, что увидела перед собой его призрачные глаза, смотрящие на неё с печальным удивлением.

Но стояла глухая ночь, а она месяцами думала о Петире, седьмое пекло, да она просто непрерывно мечтала о нём, так что ей наверняка всё померещилось.

Вот что Санса твердила себе, ощущая как подушечки его пальцев скользят по её щекам, и это прикосновение постепенно тает без следа.

По её телу пробежала сильная дрожь, и наконец, сдавшись под натиском мороза, она вернулась в свои покои, чтобы спрятаться под одеялом. Она вернулась в тепло, но в её сердце по-прежнему царил холод.

Ночи подобные этой продолжались луна за луной. Санса не находила себе покоя. Ей нужно было прекратить думать о том, что было бы, если… Ей нужно было отпустить Петира и продолжать жить дальше. Но оставался вопрос как именно.

Она знала, что вся её семья теперь в безопасности, как и она сама. Она вернулась домой и правит Севером. Её уважают, даже, возможно, любят. Но у неё никак не выходит отпустить то, что могло бы случиться.

Санса сидела на помосте, там где когда-то сидел её отец. Корона была прекрасно подогнана к её голове. А Санса всё не прекращала думать, как бы Петир выглядел в такой короне.

Все только что покинули чертог, но Санса не торопилась уходить. Ей теперь стоило ценить такие драгоценные моменты одиночества. Сир Бриенна не отходила от неё ни на шаг, так же как и множество молодых рыцарей и лордов, стараясь завоевать её расположение. Но все эти юноши её не интересовали. Всё ещё нет.

Чертог пронизал внезапный холод, и Санса подумала, что кто-то оставил открытой дверь или окно. Она взяла перчатки со стола перед собой и натянула их, чтобы согреть руки.

_— Как я и говорил, власть тебе к лицу._

Санса застыла. Нет, это ей не почудилось. Она что, сходит с ума?

Она оглядела чертог, но ничего не увидела. Петира здесь не было. Но тем не менее она ощущала его присутствие.

Бросив взгляд вниз, туда, где когда-то лежало его безжизненное тело, а его горячая кровь покрывала каменный пол, она вздрогнула и поднялась. 

Довольно. Ей нужно перестать думать о нём.

 _— Но ты не можешь перестать, не так ли?_ — голос Петира словно насмехался над ней, _— перестать думать обо мне…_

Санса нервно сглотнула и вновь обвела чертог взглядом. Ничего. Кроме этого постылого холода.

Она шагнула было к двери, но вновь раздавшийся голос Петира заставил её замереть на месте.

_— Милая…_

Его дыхание. Совсем рядом с ней. Закрыв глаза, Санса представила, что она где-то в другом месте. Или, может быть, постаралась представить, что к этому голосу прилагается реальное живое тело.

Был ли этот голос настоящим или звучал лишь в её воображении? Возможно, старые сказки правдивы? Стал ли Петир призраком, вернувшимся, чтобы преследовать её?

Она услышала его смешок, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Не может быть, чтобы ей просто мерещилось всё это!

 _— Преследовать тебя?_ — ещё один смешок. _— Милая, тебе никогда не нужно было меня бояться._

У неё промелькнула мысль, насколько правдиво было данное утверждение. Петир отдал её Болтонам, да, но испытывал огромное раскаяние за столь ужасную непреднамеренную ошибку.

Она почувствовала, как тёплая рука, слегка коснувшись её лица, нежно провела кончиками пальцев по её щеке.

_— Посмотри на меня._

Сглотнув комок в горле, Санса наконец открыла глаза и ахнула, однако сдержала громкий вскрик, готовый сорваться с её губ.

Пара серо-зелёных глаз, совершенно реальных, смотрела прямо в её глаза.

Это был он. Петир как живой стоял прямо перед ней, и его руки гладили её по волосам. Немного более бледный, чем обычно, и некая холодная пустота отражалась в его глазах… но его кожа, глаза, вне сомнений это всё ещё был тот самый Петир.

На теле Петира не было никаких следов крови, но кривой шрам на его горле заставил Сансу поёжиться. Это сделала Арья. По её приказу.

— Ты скучала по мне? 

Санса медленно выдохнула.

— Как… как так получилось, что ты жив? — спросила она, и его улыбка стала шире.

— А я и не жив. Разве ты не помнишь этого, милая? 

У Сансы то и дело перехватывало дыхание. Вот и сейчас… Да, она помнила.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — она по-другому задала вопрос. 

Петир облизнул губы и немного отодвинулся от неё, пожав плечами.

— Полагаю, у меня осталось незаконченное дело. 

Санса слегка нахмурилась. Он вернулся, чтобы причинить ей боль?

Если он — призрак, то почему выглядит таким настоящим? Как у неё получилось прикоснуться к нему? Почему он тёплый? 

— И что же это за дело? — осторожно спросила она.

Петир ухмыльнулся, но его ухмылка быстро исчезла, когда он заметил выражение её лица. Он шагнул к ней, но она так же быстро отодвинулась назад.

— Ты боишься меня? — она слегка пожала плечами, не зная, что ответить. Петир нахмурился. — Несмотря ни на что, Санса, я никогда не смог бы причинить тебе вред. 

Она задалась вопросом почему. Ведь она его убила. Намеренно предала, чтобы отомстить за его непреднамеренное предательство. 

— Почему нет? — Петир повторил её мысли. Санса разозлилась, её начинало утомлять его проникновение в её голову. Боги, ему должно быть так нравится это, читать её мысли и эмоции. — Потому что я всё ещё люблю тебя, милая.

Санса в ошеломлении прикусила нижнюю губу.

— И, — Петир снова приблизился, но на этот раз Санса не шелохнулась, — потому что я горжусь тобой. 

Эти слова заставили её застыть и опять встретиться с ним взглядом. Он гордится ею?!

— Ты обучалась у лучшего учителя и сумела его переиграть. Не то что бы тебе было нужно меня бояться, — кратко уточнил Петир и признался, — я был очень зол и расстроен, а самое главное, моё сердце оказалось разбито. Но глядя на то, как ты в конце концов получила трон и корону… — он улыбнулся на редкость искренне, — все дурные чувства, что я испытывал к тебе, просто растворились без следа.

Петир сделал паузу.

— А потом я увидел, как ты страдаешь от моего ухода. И мне было больно видеть тебя в такой печали. 

Санса ощутила необходимость возразить его словам, но какой был в этом смысл? Его смерть действительно сильно повлияла на неё.

— Полагаю, я вернулся, чтобы дать тебе возможность отпустить меня. 

Рука Сансы непроизвольно поднялась, её пальцы коснулись глубокого пореза на шее Петира, и он вздрогнул, а его лицо исказилось от явной боли. Он тихо втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Санса отдёрнула руку.

— Мне так жаль, — она вздохнула, чувствуя, как раскаяние обрушивается на неё всей своей тяжестью. Её глаза наполнились слезами, хоть она и старалась сдерживать их, а сердце пронзила боль. — Мне очень-очень жаль.

Петир покачал головой и положил руку на её плечо.

— Ты сделала то, что считала правильным для своей семьи.

— Но как получилось, что я могу к тебе прикоснуться, а твоя кожа всё ещё тёплая? 

Петир горько улыбнулся и слегка сжал её плечо.

— Как всё это возможно? Я и сам не знаю.

— И все эти луны ты мог читать мои мысли? — она вспомнила тот день, когда она мечтала о их возможной семье и размышляла, был бы Петир хорошим любовником.

Петир усмехнулся.

— Да.

Глаза Сансы распахнулись, и она покраснела. Улыбка Петира стала ещё шире.

— А как долго ты ещё будешь здесь?

Его улыбка увяла, а глаза наполнились грустью. 

— Не очень долго.

— Но почему? — спросила она. Если он находился здесь лунами, наверняка мог бы оставаться и дальше. — Всё выглядит так, как будто бы ты снова жив. Почему же ты не можешь просто остаться навсегда?

— Потому что мне больно здесь находиться. Рядом с тобой. — Он указал на шрам на горле, и она в смятении опустила глаза. — Я постоянно терпел боль, чтобы суметь помочь тебе, когда придёт время. Но оставаться так близко к тебе практически невыносимо. 

И в этот момент слёзы Сансы наконец-то пролились мимо её воли, и она резко отвернулась от Петира, чтобы он этого не увидел. Но его рука всё так же утешающее лежала на её плече. — Санса, всё хорошо. 

— Ничего не хорошо! — она пошатнулась, вновь поворачиваясь к нему. — Я убила тебя, чтобы защитить свою семью, так? Ну, и где теперь все они? Я осталась совсем одна.

Петир медленно кивнул и взял её за другую руку.

— Я знаю, милая.

Они долго молчали. Сансе было тепло от взгляда и прикосновений Петира.

— Ты и правда меня любил? — наконец спросила она. — И не потому, что я напоминала тебе мою мать, или потому что ты хотел больше власти, или просто потому что ты хотел больше власти надо мной. Твоя любовь ко мне была настоящей?

Петир посерьёзнел.

— Я не дал бы кому попало силу уничтожить меня, — замолчав, он поднял ту руку, которой не держал ладонь Сансы, и погладил её по лицу, — конечно, я любил тебя, Санса. И всё ещё люблю. Любовь всегда оставалась моей слабостью. Так было с твоей матерью, когда я был мальчишкой. И в конце концов так вышло и с тобой. Ты оказалась моей погибелью. Моим самым уязвимым местом. — Он прижал её к себе ещё ближе, так что они оказались буквально в дюйме друг от друга.

— Сожалеешь ли ты теперь о своей любви ко мне? Когда знаешь, чем всё закончилось для тебя, — Санса прошептала свой вопрос, стоя так близко к Петиру.

— Нет, — хрипло выдохнул Петир. — Надо признать, это было душераздирающе, смотреть как человек, которого я любил больше всего на свете, полностью уничтожает меня. Но смотреть, как ты играешь в эту Игру… и выигрываешь… Семеро! — он весело улыбнулся. — Наблюдая за твоей победой, я полюбил тебя ещё больше, если это вообще возможно. 

Санса невольно улыбнулась. Да, Петир заставил её страдать. Но он также сделал её счастливой. И, как бы там ни было, она тоже причинила ему боль. 

Она положила руку ему на грудь, прямо на сердце, но не услышала привычный ритм.

— Что нам теперь делать? — нерешительно спросила она, и Петир погрустнел.

— Будем прощаться, — ответил он. — Ведь кроме этого нам больше ничего не остаётся.

Санса кивнула, а Петир провёл рукой по её лицу.

— О, небо, ты так прекрасна, — она покраснела и улыбнулась, накрывая его руку своей. — Знаешь ли ты, как страстно я желал, чтобы ты ответила на мои чувства?

— Знаю, — ответила Санса, и Петир снова ей улыбнулся. — Петир… — Санса в сомнении прикусила нижнюю губу и нерешительно склонила голову набок. Любая близость между ними всегда происходила по его инициативе, — ты меня поцелуешь?

Петир усмехнулся и тут же наклонился вперёд, чтобы исполнить её желание. Его поцелуй был лёгким, мягким и нежным. Она вздохнула, прикоснувшись к его губам, и он сильнее прижал её к себе, но отстранился слишком быстро, и Санса потянулась за его губами, не отпуская его и целуя опять. Почувствовала, как он смеётся, прежде чем ответить на её поцелуй.

Это было именно то, что нужно, то, как Санса и представляла себе поцелуй в богороще. Жарко и настойчиво, и непохоже ни на что из того, что было с ней до этого. Рамси не целовал её никогда, а поцелуй Джоффри был похож на клевок. Поцелуи Петира были сладки и обещали многое. Но этот был особенно чувственным и обещал ещё больше. Часть её сердца разрывалась, зная, что ничего больше не будет никогда. Лишь этот сладкий идеальный миг.

Санса удивилась, ощутив как язык Петира пробежал по её нижней губе, но её тело, казалось, само прекрасно знало, что делать, и губы распахнулись сами собой. Его язык тут же проскользнул в её рот, и она замурлыкала с наслаждением, пока язык Петира медленно ласкал её собственный, и Санса принялась отвечать на его игривые и горячие действия. Руки Петира, казалось, никак не могли насытиться ею. Левой рукой Петир гладил её по спине, вверх и всё ниже, и эти движения завораживали. Правая же рука страстно скользила по её волосам, наклоняя её голову так, чтобы обеспечить Петиру лучший доступ к её губам. Её же собственные руки прижимались то к голове Петира, то к плечам, то проводили по груди.

— Мм, Санса… — но она не дала ему договорить, потому что знала, что за этим последует. Она просто продолжала отчаянно его целовать.

— Милая…

— Нет! — воскликнула она, прижимаясь к нему. Он обнял её ещё крепче.

— Ты знаешь, что я тоже не хочу этого, — напомнил он ей, подарив ещё один страстный поцелуй. — Но я больше не принадлежу этому миру. 

Санса вновь начала плакать, чувствуя тупую боль в груди. Петир поцелуем осушил её слёзы и прислонился лбом к её лбу.

— Я лишь могу надеяться, что мы ещё встретимся. В лучшем мире, — сказал Петир. — Или в другой жизни.

— Я… я люблю тебя, — Санса осеклась. Она действительно только что сказала ему это?

Петир обнял её ещё крепче. Она вдохнула его мятный аромат. 

— И я люблю тебя. Больше всех. 

У неё вырвался лёгкий всхлип, когда он повторил свои последние слова, сказанные ей перед своей смертью несколько лун назад.

_Я люблю тебя. Больше всех._

Распахнулась дверь, и вдруг в чертоге снова стало тепло. Петир исчез в одно мгновение. Аромат мяты растворился тоже, но губы Сансы всё ещё горели от их с Петиром поцелуев. Санса чувствовала, как горячие солёные слёзы струятся по её лицу, но даже не пошевелилась, чтобы вытереть их.

— Ваша Милость, — подойдя к ней, сир Бриенна низко поклонилась, но тут же замерла, увидев её состояние. — Что случилось? Вы в порядке? — Бриенна обвела взглядом чертог, положив руку на рукоять меча.

Санса неловко сглотнула и кивнула.

— Да, Бриенна. Спасибо.

Бриенна, похоже, собиралась что-то возразить, но Санса прервала её торопливым взмахом руки.

Произошло ли всё это на самом деле?

Ещё миг назад Петир был здесь и целовал её, но вот его уже нет. Совсем нет.

Санса коснулась губ кончиком указательного пальца, вспоминая, как приятны были прикосновения Петира. Как приятно было разрешить ему поцеловать себя. И ответить на поцелуй. Позволить себе на миг ощутить любовь Петира. И любить его, каким бы кратким ни оказался этот миг.

_Больше всех._

Она ощутила что-то тяжёлое и холодное в своей ладони и с удивлением опустила взгляд.

Непонятно, как ему удалось передать ей это так, что она даже не почувствовала, но в конце концов ей было неясно как вообще было возможно всё только что произошедшее. Она никогда раньше не верила в призраков.

А Петир теперь был всего лишь призраком.

Санса покрутила серебряного пересмешника в руке, рассматривая его со всех сторон. Свет из окна отразился от клюва и сверкнул у неё в глазах. Что за прекрасная и утончённая вещь. Санса крепко стиснула пальцы.

Нет, он не был призраком. Он был человеком, которого она любила и будет любить всегда.

_Больше всех._


End file.
